Unexpected Cure
by evelyn29
Summary: Tohru finds a kitten while walking back home from work. She takes it with her not knowing that the cat she had in her hands would change hers and Kyo's life forever.


**I decided to right a short story. Hope you like it! **

**Kyo: You better like it because I did**

**Me: Of course you did. You got to be with Tohru**

**Kyo: ~ blush~ Shut Up... you'll ruin the whole story.**

**Me: Oh, right. On to the story...**

* * *

" Bye. See you next week" Tohru said to the other workers as she waved her hand. She exited the Sohma building through the back door. Immediately, cold air touched her skin and she shivered. She tightened her blue jacket and crossed her arms across her chest to trap warmth. Then she started to make her way back home.

Halfway there, Tohru felt cold drops fall on her head. It was starting to rain. Running now, she tripped because of her clumsiness. Beside her was a bench, and under it she spotted red eyes. Looking closer, it became visible enough to see the outline of a small cat. The brunette placed her bag on the the ground and got on her knees. Then she reached for the mammal. She ignored the rain now dripping to the ground at a faster pace and the thunders rumbling slightly in the distance. The kitten backed away looking at the small hand reaching for it.

" It's okay little kitty. I won't hurt you." Tohru said in her calming voice. The ears of the kitten received nice, relaxing words. Even though it didn't understand anything that the human in front of her said, it decided to trust the girl. Tohru noticed the kitty walking slowly to her hand. She smiled and gently pulled it out. She held it in front of her face to get a good look. Even though the small feline was covered in mud, Tohru could tell it was orange. It's fur was matted from all the mud. " You don't have a home, do you?" She paused and kept looking at the cat as if expecting an answer from it. It reminded her a lot of Kyo.

She smiled." Well, now you do have a home and a family" The cat shifted its head to the side wondering what the girl would be saying and it wished to get out of the rain. Tohru noticed that the cat winced at every drop landing on the creature. " Oh right, you're a cat,so you hate the rain." she said starting to open her jacket a little bit to place the cat in there. She closed the zipper only leaving a little open for the kitten to breathe and continued to walk home. She didn't run again, for she would only fall again and squish the poor creature held deep in her clothes. Tohru opened the door to her home and walked in after taking her shoes off.

Kyo and Yuki suddenly came down the stairs with worried expressions on their faces. " What took you so long" Kyo asked. " I-I'm sorry.. it's just that I found something along the way and kind of forgot about time."

" I... we were soo worried about you. There's a storm outside, and you didn't appear"

" I'm okay, Kyo, but thanks for worrying."

" Kyo ... worrying?" Shigure said leaning on the door to his office.

" Shut Up... dog" Kyo said slowly as if he had just ran 2 miles.

" Kyo, you should go to bed" Tohru begged.

" I'm okay, but you on the other hand,need to take a shower before you get yourself sick" the orange haired teen said pointing at Tohru's clothes. She looked down and noticed that there was mud smeared on her top and skirt. Her hair was dripping with water, and her knees were scraped by the fall on the looking at the scratches, she started feeling a small feeling of pain and winced. " I'll go get the first aid kit" Yuki said starting to go get it before Tohru could protest. " Mind to tell us what happened to you" Shigure asked trying to stop a laugh from escaping his mouth. He thought Tohru looked so funny. She usually was tidy.

" Maybe later, but I have something more important to do" she said walking quickly into the kitchen. Kyo and Shigure followed curious at what Tohru would be doing right now. She unzipped her jacket and the scared kitten fell into her hand. The 2 men widened their eyes. She placed it on the counter and went to get a damp towel. The baby cat opened its eyes and took in its surroundings. It didn't move though it was hungry, cold, and tired. Tohru returned and started rubbing the towel against the dirty orange fur. The kitten whined. " I'm sorry, but this is for your own good" Tohru responded to the whines. After taking all the dirt off, the brunette grabbed an old brush and untangled the orange fur. She smiled at her work.

" There you go. Now you're all clean" The creature looked at her in a way of saying thanks. " So what do you think" she asked Kyo and Shigure. Yuki was also there with a box of band-aids in his hand.

" Soo cute" Shigure giggled.

" Where did you get it" Kyo asked.

" Stupid cat. Can't you tell? It lived in the streets." Yuki said pointing at the skinny body of the feline. Kyo just glared at Yuki for the rain took the energy from him. He cursed at the rain in his mind. Tohru lifted it up and rubbed her cheek against the kitten's head.

" Can I keep it? It seems lonely." Tohru asked.

" Of course my sweet flower. I'm not cruel to dump it in the streets." he said smiling.

" Thank you" Tohru said

" Don't call her that!" Kyo yelled getting enough energy to yell out those words. He would do anything for Tohru.

" Great. Another cat in the house. Hopefully this cat isn't stupid like the one we have now" Yuki sighed.

" Hey, you're the stupid one. Did you forget Tohru's knee wounds" Kyo said irritated. Yuki gasped. He crouched in front of her and placed a band-aid on the scratches.

" Thank you, Yuki" she said with a smile.

" It was nothing" Yuki responded. While all this was happening, Kyo was getting jealous He couldn't watch anymore and ran to his room. He sat on his bed and listened to the drops of rain dripping on the window and to the thunders that have gotten louder.

" Kyo" he heard a female voice say on the other side of the door. He sighed and opened the door. He looked at Tohru still holding the orange creature in her arms. The cat was sound asleep snuggled in her chest after it had been cleaned and fed warm milk.

" Did I do anything to make you sad" she asked with a worried face.

" Yes.. I mean no" he said yelling in his mind for not knowing what to say.

" can I come in" she asked. He moved away from the door so she could enter his room.

" I'm sorry if i made you worry. It's just that damn Yuki is always there." he said looking at the ground.

" Kyo..." Tohru said. He couldn't take it anymore so he gave up. He walked up to her and leaned his face into hers slowly. Tohru widened her eyes. Their lips crushed together. Then Kyo leaned back. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that" he said quickly. She didn't answer, so he started walking out the door, but Tohru grabbed his hand stopping him. " It's okay, Kyo. I'm very happy." She paused. " I l-love you... Kyo" she said her bangs covering her blue eyes and her cheeks turning a deep pink.

Kyo was shocked. He never thought that she would love him. He always thought that she would pick Yuki over him, the monster. " I love you too" he said slowly. She smiled and ran to him. She kissed him with the cat still in her arms. Kyo forgetting about the curse wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kitten woke up as it suddenly felt squished. After a few minutes, Kyo and Tohru widened their eyes as they noticed that Kyo hasn't transformed. " Kyo, you're still in human form" she said. He looked at his hand for awhile and ripped off the bracelet that has been wrapped around his hand his whole life. Tears came to both of their eyes as they knew the curse was broken for Kyo. Tohru hugged him and he hugged her back as they cried in joy. The small kitten smiled and fell asleep in Tohru's arms thinking that it had done a good thing because it knew that he had just made the girl and the boy very happy.

The cure of the zodiac curse was for each member to find their true love and have their first kiss with their zodiac animal nearby. In this case, Tohru and the small kitten broke the curse for Kyo.

**The END**


End file.
